Sameru Zoro
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras una noche de guardia Zoro se despierta por un metodo no muy habitual. ¿Podrá averiguar de qué se trata?


**Sameru Zoro**

La mañana por fin se asomaba por el horizonte y Zoro sintió que por fin se acababa su turno de noche para hacer guardia y que nada malo pudiera pasarles. Al final la noche fue tan aburrida y cansada como siempre, eso sin contar el que siempre fuera igual de frías. Pero solamente fue escuchar como Sanji salía a cubierta dispuesto a preparar la meshi para el asagohan. Por supuesto que lo hacía con una hora de antelación a lo que resultaría normal por culpa de su senchou.

Pero ese era el problema de Sanji. Para Zoro esto indicaba que podía ponerse a dormir durante un rato mientras esperaba que todos los demás se levantasen. Únicamente necesitaba descansar un poco los ojos.

______________________________________________

El hambre parecía haber hecho mella en los Mugiwara durante esta noche porque todos parecían haberse despertado totalmente famélicos, con la sana excepción de Nami y Robin que comían a su ritmo habitual. Seguramente fue este voraz apetito el que hizo que ninguno de sus nakama se diera cuenta de la ausencia de Zoro hasta que la propia Robin se los hizo ver.

"Kukku-san, me preguntaba si kenshi-san ya vino a desayunar antes ya que no está aquí con nosotros." El tono tranquilo de Robin le daba a sus palabras una indiferencia fría y distante. A Sanji le parecía perfecto que ella hablase de esa manera sobre Zoro. "Aunque tal vez sea que se hubiera caído al mar durante su turno de vigilancia y lo hubiéramos perdido. Seguramente en este caso ya deberá estar en el estómago de algún Rey del Mar."

Aquello logró ralentizar el ritmo con el que los Mugiwara estaban tragando el asagohan. En pocos segundos reaccionó Chopper.

"¡¡AAAAHHHH!!" lógicamente gritando por el destino aciago de su nakama. "¡¡¡ZORO HA SIDO DEVORADO!!!"

Los demás, aunque preocupados, no reaccionaron de la misma exagerada manera que el isha de los Mugiwara. Aunque a Usopp le faltaba muy poco para acompañar a Chopper en sus alaridos.

"Hay si eso fuera cierto." Se lamentaba Sanji. "Pero lo más seguro es que se haya vuelto a quedar dormido, pues le llegué a ver cuando me levanté para ir a la cocina."

Chopper se tranquilizó en el momento en que escuchó a Sanji decir que Zoro se encontraba a salvo durmiendo. Podía imaginar como a alguien como Zoro le debería costar una barbaridad el tener que pasarse la noche despierto mientras hacía guardia.

Todos seguían comiendo a pesar de la información dada por Sanji. Ni uno de ellos dijo nada de ir a llamar a Zoro para que no se perdiera, una vez más y como el 90 por ciento de las veces en que le tocaba pasar la noche en el puesto de vigía, el asagohan. Por suerte para él, Robin ya había terminado de desayunar y no le importaría para nada el tener que ir a despertarle.

_'… realmente no me importaría.'_

La sonrisa de Robin iba acorde con sus pensamientos pero eso no impedía que Sanji la hiciese suya. Pero en estos momentos ella solamente tenía una cosa en mente.

"Iré a despertar a kenshi-san." Dijo poniéndose en pie. Por supuesto esa idea no le hacía mucha gracia a Sanji.

"No hace que te molestes, Robin-chwan. El marimo debe aprender a respetar el horario de las comidas-"

"Las cinco de cada día." Le interrumpió Luffy.

"-y la mejor manera es que se de cuenta de lo que le puede pasar si no lo hace." Continuó Sanji sin hacer caso de las palabras de Luffy pues no podía evitar sentirse molesto, y muy celoso, por las atenciones que parecía ofrecerle Robin a Zoro. Algo de lo que pudo darse cuenta desde el primer momento en que le había pedido a Luffy formar parte de los Mugiwara, una vez se le hubo pasado la impresión de ver, y saber, que una onna tan hermosa era su nueva nakama, que únicamente a Zoro no le había intentado ganar su confianza con argucias.

_'Aunque conmigo tampoco lo hizo si que me dejó allí para irse a hablar con el marimo.'_

"No hay ningún problema. Ya he acabado de comer y aprovecharé para poder leer un poco en cubierta." Y sin dedicar una sola mirada a sus nakama salió de la cocina.

En la mesa todo seguía transcurriendo como era habitual en ellos salvo por la extraña mirada que tenía Nami y seguía cada paso que llevó a Robin a cubierta. Permaneció en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró tras la koukogakusha, entonces le habló, o lo intentó, a Luffy.

"¿No crees que Robin se comporta de una manera extraña?" preguntó mientras terminaba por tomar el último bocado de su asagohan.

Luffy no paraba de tragar mientras lanzaba una mirada a la puerta por la que había pasado Robin. La intensidad mostrada casi parecía que fuera capaz de atravesarla.

"Tienes razón, Nami." Tragándose un trozo de gyuuniku tomó su vaso que vació de un solo movimiento. La akage estaba contenta de que Luffy pensase como ella aunque fuera en este asunto. "No sé lo que le podrá estar pasando por la cabeza a Robin para comer tan poco." Aquello dinamitó las esperanzas de Nami. "¿Es qué no sabe que el asagohan es la gohan más importante de la mañana?"

"¡¡¡ES LA ÚNICA DE LA MAÑANA!!!" le gritaron sus otros nakama.

"… pues por eso mismo…" siguió en sus trece Luffy.

Nami pensaba que lo mejor sería dejar de intentar mantener una conversación seria con Luffy mientras tuviera algo de meshi delante que pudiera comer. Aunque eso reducía enormemente las posibilidades de poder hablar con él.

"¡¡¡SANJI, MESHIIII!!!"

Las reducía enormemente.

______________________________________________

Una vez cerró la puerta de la cocina, Robin se acercó a la barandilla que tenía enfrente apoyándose en ella y disfrutando la brisa marina de la mañana. Era una sensación muy diferente a la que había sentido todas las otras veces, y sabía que la causa era que en esta ocasión estaba entre nakama y no oculta entre 'instrumentos' para su supervivencia.

Pero sobre todo era porque viajaba con él.

Su mirada se alzó hasta lo alto del mástil pero desde donde se encontraba era imposible tener un simple vistazo de Zoro… bueno, imposible para la mayoría pero no para ella. Nico Robin usuaria de la Hana Hana no mi.

_'Brazo fleur, ojo fleur.'_

En la pared exterior del puesto de vigía surgió un brazo que se introdujo lo suficiente en el interior para que Robin pudiera 'ver' en que condición se encontraba Zoro. Tal y como les había informado Sanji, Zoro estaba durmiendo. Seguramente había pretendido echarse una siesta antes del asagohan pero, algo que Robin aprendió rápidamente, el controlar el tiempo que duerme no era una de las capacidades de Zoro.

Lo bueno de esta situación era que jugaba a favor de Robin… aunque, viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, también lo hacía a favor de Zoro.

Con gran tranquilidad bajó las escaleras hasta la cubierta deteniéndose justo al lado del mástil sobre la compuerta que llevaba hasta el camarote de los chicos. Colocándose un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, con el que el viento parecía entretenerse jugando, Robin sonreía satisfecha a su idea para despertar a Zoro.

_'Piernas fleur.'_

Poco a poco Robin fue ganando en altitud mientras bajo sus propios pies empezaban a surgir tantas 'piernas fleur' como fueran necesarias para llevarla hasta el final de mástil en el puesto de vigía.

El 'brazo fleur' desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura cuando Robin alcanzó su objetivo. Con gran cuidado por no hacer ruido y terminar por despertar a Zoro antes de que tuviera ocasión de hacer que se despertara, Robin se introdujo en el interior del puesto de vigía donde la esperaba un durmiente Zoro.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa dulce al comprobar el estado del kenshi. Se veía tan inocente pero maduro, vulnerable pero letal. Le resultaba tan difícil de creer que únicamente tuviera 19 años y que ya tuviera tan formada su personalidad y forma de ser.

Robin recordaba la manera en que ella había tenido que madurar por los acontecimientos que había tenido que sufrir desde que había nacido. Y se preguntaba que tipo de pasado podía haber tenido Zoro para llegar a ser el hombre que era hoy en día.

_'Un hombre… eso es lo que es… ¡Mi hombre!'_

Con un par de pasos hizo desaparecer la distancia que les separaba y arrodillándose a su lado quedó al lado de Zoro. Tan cerca que si hubiera querido podía haberle besado con solo una ligera inclinación de su rostro. Así de cerca se encontraba de él. Tan cerca que podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón se le iban acelerando cuando empezó a respirar el aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo durmiente pero mucho más que vivo.

Por supuesto que Robin se iba a inclinar sobre el rostro de Zoro para besarlo pues ese había sido su plan para hacerle despertar. Sabía que no había nada mejor que un seppun para despertar a una persona que se encontraba dormida… y que a pesar de su tirante relación, Zoro no podría hacer o decir nada sobre ello. Robin sabía de que manera reaccionaría Zoro ante el hecho de que ella le besase. No tenía ninguna duda y, en cierta manera, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era aprovecharse de ese conocimiento para poder hacer algo que ansiaba con muchas ganas. Para poder sentir algo que durante veintiocho años se le había negado. No obstante…

_'El conocimiento es poder.'_

Sin percatarse de ello, salvo cuando dio inicio al seppun, Robin se había ido acercando al rostro de Zoro hasta que ni siquiera fue necesario que se inclinara para besarle. Únicamente tuvo que darse de cuenta de que ya le estaba besando.

Su labio inferior acarició el de Zoro mientras se cernían sobre el indefenso labio superior del kenshi. La suavidad de aquellos labios fue una sorpresa para Robin pues se había esperado encontrarlos duros, secos y cortantes como las manos de un kenshi, pero en su lugar se encontró justo lo que necesitaba.

El seppun se llevaba a cabo de una manera dulce y con calma intentando memorizar cada sensación que le transmitía. Por supuesto que su lengua también quería parte de aquel trozo de Tengoku y no tardó mucho tiempo en que la punta de aquella lengua recorriera aquellos labios.

El sabor que había descubierto Robin empezó a introducírsele tanto por cada poro de su piel como por cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus centros nerviosos enviaban mensajes a todo su cuerpo diciéndole, pidiéndole casi ordenándole que no parase aquel contacto… que no lo abandonase, que pronto empezó a rogárselo.

Por desgracia Robin sabía que era un deseo que no podía cumplirse… por ahora.

______________________________________________

Zoro notaba algo diferente en su boca, en sus labios y sentía como estaba siendo arrancado del sueño en el que se encontraba. Normalmente eso le habría puesto de un cabreo monumental y el culpable sufriría su ira, pero había algo que le confundía en aquello que parecía estar en contacto con sus labios que lograba que no se enfadase por estar despertándole. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, también estaba el sabor que cubría a sus labios. Un sabor que no podía imaginar de dónde podía salir estando en alta mar. Aquí primaba el sabor salado de la mar pero era imposible que hubiera el sabor de…

_'¿Rairakku?'_

En el mismo instante en que se despertó abrió los ojos con la intención de intentar ver que fue que había sido la causa de su desvelo, pero allí no había nada ni nadie con la excepción de si mismo y sus tres katana.

Más intrigado que molesto se puso en pie y observó los alrededores. Su vista cubrió toda la cubierta pero allí no había nadie… y aún así alguien le habló. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ya se le había grabado aquella voz en su memoria como si la hubiese escuchado desde siempre.

Que le hablase y que no pudiera ver desde donde lo hacía reducía su posición a un único punto del Going no Merry. Tras la cocina y los mikanbatake de Nami.

"Buenos días, kenshi-san." Saludó Robin saliendo a la vista de Zoro mientras colocaba su silla y la mesa para pasar su tiempo de lectura en cubierta. "Su asagohan le espera aunque si no se da prisa puede quedarse sin nada para comer esta mañana." Robin hablaba con total tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba en la silla y abría su libro justo en la página en donde se había quedado la última vez. "Y tengo entendido que está haciendo una costumbre el no desayunar." A pesar de tener en estos momentos su rostro oculto por el libro, Zoro sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaba burlando de él.

Tenía tantas ganas de contestarle que pasaba por encima del hambre que le estaba reclamando su cuerpo. Pero decidió que sería mejor ignorarla y hacer como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, y por eso mismo no le respondió ni tan siquiera el saludo de buenos días.

Antes de que bajase de un salto y aterrizase sobre la barandilla que se encontraba delante de la puerta de la cocina, algo que sus ojos habían sido testigos acerca de Robin le llegó finalmente a su cabeza. Se trataba de un gesto que podría no tener la más mínima importancia pero que, de algún modo, en estos precisos momentos, la tenía totalmente.

Robin se había humedecido sus labios de una manera visible y ostentosa para que fuera atraída la atención de Zoro a ellos por alguna causa. Y con el sabor que aún permanecía en labios del kenshi, Zoro no podía pensar en otra posibilidad.

Por supuesto que una vez desapareció la imagen de Robin de su vista aquella idea fue perdiendo visos de realidad poco a poco, pero para su desgracia la semilla de la duda y la sospecha ya había sido plantada y cualquier pensamiento sobre Robin o simplemente fugaces imágenes de ella, eran lo único necesario para hacerla germinar.

Zoro no estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que podía surgir de allí.

______________________________________________

Tras el escueto asagohan, que por lo menos tuvo tiempo de comer algo aunque apenas fueran unas simples migajas si se comparasen al desmedido asagohan que tuvo Luffy, Zoro decidió descansar un poco antes de ponerse a entrenar. Por supuesto que antes de cerrar los ojos ya había traído sus pesas a la proa de Merry y las dejó en cubierta a su lado.

¿Por qué entrenar en la proa dónde existían tantas posibilidades de que la presencia de Luffy perturbase en una manera desmedida sus ejercicios? Muy sencillo, porque en la popa había una persona que no necesitaba hacer el más mínimo ruido para que pudiera llegar a alterarle la concentración a Zoro.

No era que la evitase por miedo sino por sentido común. Lo que importaba era poder entrenar y de esta manera se aseguraba el poder hacerlo con las mínimas distracciones.

Que Luffy se encontrase sentado en su 'lugar favorito' del Merry no distraía a Zoro a pesar de que estuviera cantando absurdas canciones sin sentido ni lógica alguna. En cambio si le distraían el continuo movimiento de las páginas del libro que estuviera leyendo en esos momentos Robin. Era una molestia que resultaba novedosa para Zoro pero que pronto llegó a ser irritante. Tanto que no había sido la primera vez en que pensó que en vez de estar leyendo el libro Robin únicamente se dedicaba a pasar las páginas con el único fin de molestarle.

Si, resultaba un pensamiento bastante infantil pero era algo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Zoro y no había manera de quitárselo de encima.

Al poco tiempo lo que había sido planeado como una pequeña siesta se convirtió en un una de las habituales de Zoro en la que ni los gritos de Luffy y Chopper lograban despertarle. La marea de pensamientos sobre Robin era demasiado espesa que había conseguido hundirlo en las profundidades de su sueño. Ni siquiera cuando Usopp se puso a realizar algunos disparos con los cañones para comprobar si necesitasen que se les realizase algún tipo de arreglo o limpieza extra.

Nada. Zoro seguía profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera podía usarse el haber pasado la noche despierta de vigía pues a estas alturas de viaje ya estaba acostumbrado a pasarse varias noches seguidas despierto por culpa de tener que hacer los turnos de Nami que se aprovechaba de la deuda que Zoro acarreaba con ella.

Pronto los gritos de Luffy pidiendo meshi fueron rápidamente secundados por sus dos nakama y en poco tiempo abordaron la cocina donde empezaron a atosigar a Sanji para que les alimentase. Incluso Nami que se encontraba en su senshitsu les podía escuchar como si los tuviera allí mismo.

______________________________________________

Robin podía escuchar los gritos de sus nakama con total claridad a pesar de que ella se encontraba en la popa del Merry y ellos dentro de la cocina. Aún le resultaba extraño referirse a ellos como sus nakama pues hacía muchísimos años que ya había pensado que jamás los llegaría a encontrar.

_'Pero los encontré, Saul. Tenías razón. Me estaban esperando y ahora por fin estamos todos juntos navegando por este cruel mar, pero con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.'_

"¡¡Dereshishishi!!" no pudo evitar ponerse a reír Robin.

Dejando que el sonido de su risa se perdiera por el ancho mar que la rodeaba usó un 'ojo fleur' para ver que estaba haciendo Zoro. No fue una gran sorpresa ver que seguía durmiendo en el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado dormido hacía unas horas. Incluso con lo poco que sabía de sus nakama este comportamiento de Zoro no resultaba ser muy común.

Poniéndose en pie estiró todo su cuerpo desemperezándolo mientras no podía evitar dar un gran bostezo. No era una acción muy femenina que se dijera pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Dejando el libro sobre la mesa empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. En su mente estaba el cruzar la cubierta hasta llegar a la proa junto al durmiente kenshi.

Debía aprovechar el poco tiempo del que disponía antes de que Sanji se encargase de aquellos tres y, tras darle su meshi a Nami, saliese a cubierta para llevarle a Robin lo que, seguramente, le había preparado con gran 'cariño' y 'amor' por su parte para disfrute de su paladar.

¿Cómo podría saber Sanji que el paladar de Robin tenía unos gustos más particulares y que no podrían ser satisfechos por ninguno de sus maravillosos platos?

Terminando de subir aquellos peldaños se quedó justo enfrente del lugar donde reposaba, ajeno a lo que se le venía encima, su nakama más especial para Robin. Los pasos que les separaba fueron contados por cada latido que su corazón estaba dando hasta que finalmente volvían a encontrarse juntos… por suerte su corazón no se detuvo en este momento, aunque no era por falta de ganas.

El recuerdo de aquellos labios regresó como una venganza y Robin no podía esperar más tiempo en poder sentirlos de nuevo junto a sus propios labios mientras se volvían a besar.

Esta vez fue su lengua la primera en actuar humedeciéndole los labios antes de que se unieran de nuevo. Aquí estaba de nuevo aquel dulce sabor que la estuvo persiguiendo toda la mañana. El sabor de sus besos lograba que deseara más de lo que podía ofrecerle la boca de Zoro. Antes de que pudiera saber lo que ocurría, una de las manos de Robin acarició el interior de los muslos del kenshi hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Este efímero contacto logró arrancar un suspiro gozoso a Zoro que fue aprovechado por la koukogakusha para introducirle su lengua en el interior de su boca en donde se encontró con la del kenshi.

Inmersa en las sensaciones que estaba obteniendo, Robin no podía pararse a pensar en el hecho de que la lengua de Zoro estuviera oponiendo resistencia a la de ella. Era algo de esperar que cualquier parte del cuerpo de un guerrero como era Zoro no permitiera ser subyugado

______________________________________________

Antes incluso de abrir los ojos o despertarse, Zoro dio un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. A estas alturas ya sabía que se había quedado dormido más tiempo del que tenía en mente en primer lugar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el despertarse con una extraña sensación en el fondo de su mente. Como si algo de gran importancia hubiera sucedido, además… una vez más podía notar de nuevo aquel mismo sabor que sintió en sus labios esta mañana al despertarse.

Sabor a rairakku.

Ya solamente con eso tenía cubierta la cuota de rarezas pero ahora mismo, para Zoro, el origen de aquel extraño sabor quedaba al vagón de cola de sus intereses. Lo que más le intrigaba en estos momentos era saber por qué se había despertado de esta manera… y por qué tenía en la superficie de su mente aquellas imágenes de Robin tan… bueno, la verdad… tan sensualmente calientes y explícitas. Pero sobre todo por qué se había despertado de esta manera.

Con un erección tremenda.

Por suerte no había nadie cerca porque no le apetecía tener que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones a algo que ni siquiera el mismo podía explicar.

_'¿Nadie cerca?'_

Los gritos melosos de Sanji llegaron justo después de que Zoro hubiera visto a Robin en la otra parte del Merry apoyada en la cara de estribor.

"Robin-chwaaaan tengo un delicioso sorbete de limón que ha sido especialmente preparado para que lo saboreen esos preciosos labios." Fue una suerte, quien lo iba a decir, que Sanji saliera de la cocina dando vueltas como una peonza pues evitó el tener que ir a la popa del Merry para no encontrar a Robin. Pues ella se encontraba justo en la esquina del costado de estribor con la barandilla. "Aquí tienes mi koishii Robin-chwan."

Robin aceptó el sorbete que le ofrecía Sanji con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios. Una sonrisa que lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

"Arigatou, kukku-san." Le agradeció Robin cogiendo la copa y la cucharilla.

"¡¡Aaaaahhh!!" Sanji parecía a punto de derretirse. "Tus amables palabras siempre consiguen inflamar a este pobre corazón mío."

Aquel espectáculo le había resultado demasiado desagradable de mirar para Zoro y, sin saber el motivo exacto de ello, aparte del hecho de que no soportaba las actuaciones tan lamentables de Sanji, no pudo evitar haber deseado que, por una vez, Robin le hubiera dado un buen corte ante aquellas absurdas y exageradas atenciones.

"… a ver si es verdad y te consumes…" murmuró Zoro mientras se ponía en pie.

Por suerte para él, todo este patético espectáculo orquestado por Sanji fue suficiente para lograr que su erección pasara a la historia. La verdad es que únicamente había sido necesario escuchar la voz del kukku para que sucediera pero Zoro estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando dagas por sus ojos para haberse percatado de eso.

Sanji miró directamente a donde estaba Zoro pero antes de que le hablase apartó la vista y se encaminó de regreso a la cocina.

"Si quieres tu sorbete más te vale que vengas a cogerlo antes de que 'alguien' decida que estará mejor en su estómago que en el tuyo."

No sabía lo que le molestaba más, si la manera en que le hablaba o que ni siquiera mirase para él cuando lo hacía. Y todo por qué, ¿por un sorbete? No había ninguna duda de que cualquier cosa que comiera acabaría con el sabor de rairakku que tenía en sus labios. Un sabor que quería mantener todo el tiempo que le fuera posible para ver si le resultaba de ayuda para averiguar su procedencia.

"¿Comer tan rápido un segundo plato preparado por ti?" Zoro estaba desentumeciendo los músculos de sus brazos con unos estiramientos. "No me apetece tener que darle trabajo a Chopper."

Aquello detuvo a Sanji en la puerta de la cocina.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás insinuando, marimo?!" preguntó irritado Sanji.

Zoro ignoró aquel tono de voz, de igual manera que a la persona que lo usaba. Calentando los músculos de su cuerpo y tras una reconfortante, pero extraña, siesta, Zoro se disponía a empezar su entrenamiento.

Viendo que Zoro no iba a entrar en la discusión Sanji entró en la cocina cerrando la puerta tras él… eso si, no sin un último saludo a Robin mientras su cuerpo bailaba al son de la beppin de la morena.

"… baka…" murmuró Zoro mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Ya había empezado sus ejercicios con aquellas enormes pesas cuando se percató de que se había olvidado de que no se encontraba solo en cubierta. Robin también estaba aquí con él. Por supuesto que intentó apartarla de su mente y seguir centrado únicamente en los movimientos que estaba realizando. Y por supuesto lo logró durante cierto tiempo pero al final sucumbió ante la presencia de Robin.

No detuvo el ejercicio pero si lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia el último lugar en donde la había visto. El mismo lugar en el que seguía estando aún ahora. Lo único que había cambiado era que en vez de estar mirando hacia el mar, ahora se encontraba mirando hacia la proa. Concretamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Zoro. Y más en concreto estaba mirando directamente a Zoro.

Rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente hacia estribor. Por un momento llegó a pensar en girarse y seguir con sus ejercicios mientras miraba hacia la proa, pero eso habría significado que Robin había sido capaz de afectarle y conducir sus reacciones.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que todo había terminado, a pesar de que no había escuchado ningún paso por parte de Robin, pero cuando su traicionero ojo derecho intentó saber que estaba pasando con Robin toda su atención se centró en aquella boca tan kannouteki cuyos labios saboreaban el sorbete que cogía en la cucharilla. Eran unos movimientos perfectamente orquestados para hacer enloquecer a quien se atreviera a mirar. Pero no todo había finalizado pues Zoro estuvo a punto de doblar la barra de hierro de sus pesas cuando vio aquella lengua lamer ambas caras de la cucharilla con lentos movimientos que deberían ser considerados, sin ninguna duda, como un nuevo tipo de tortura.

_'Una cruel tortura.'_

Sabía que con solo decir el nombre de Sanji este aparecería dispuesto a recoger los cubiertos, pero Robin necesitaba un último movimiento final para terminar con su 'ataque' contra Zoro. Robin se acercó a la puerta de la cocina llevada por los movimientos provocativos de sus caderas. El remate final fue la sonrisa que le lanzó a Zoro por encima de su hombro acompañada por un letal guiño.

Aparte de dejar totalmente sin palabras a Zoro, también logró confundir los movimientos que estaba realizando y en vez de dar el movimiento largo hacia delante lo realizó hacia atrás golpeándose duramente en la cabeza. El golpe le hizo retroceder hasta la barandilla mientras las pesas se le fueron escurriendo de los dedos hasta que quedaron sobre la cubierta, por suerte no le cayeron sobre la cubierta o habría hecho un agujero que, seguramente, habría matado a Usopp cuando lo viera.

Zoro se cayó por la borda.

______________________________________________

Zoro había necesitado tomar una buena, larga y **fría** ducha tras sus ejercicios por una gran variedad de motivos, entre los cuales su entrenamiento no se encontraba en el primer puesto de la lista.

_'Oroka onna.'_

Aunque a primera vista el golpe que se había dado, y que de ninguna manera confesó a sus nakama como había sido, no resultó ser nada del otro mundo, si que le dejó un pequeño chichón que Chopper insistió, a gritos e imponiendo su estatus como el isha de los Mugiwara, en tratar. Una pomada para evitar la hinchazón y un pequeño esparadrapo sobre el golpe fue todo lo que Zoro estaba dispuesto a permitir.

La tarde la había pasado centrado únicamente en su entrenamiento con la 'sana' intención de no pensar en cualquier imagen, gesto o palabras por parte de Robin. Y a pesar de sus dudas iniciales de que no podría lograrlo, pues para su propia sorpresa desde esta mañana, por algún motivo, sus pensamientos parecían girar entorno a esa onna. Lo 'malo' era que no se trataba de la misma clase de pensamientos que Zoro intentaba tener respecto a ella. Nada de sospechas de traición o actos de manipulación por su parte.

Hoy no parecía ser el día para esta clase de pensamientos. En su lugar, y sin saber de donde habían surgido, su mente le mostraba imágenes sugerentes, excesivamente sugerentes, y sensuales de Robin mientras llevaba sus provocaciones a límites que rayaban el deseo mientras se vestían de pura lujuria.

_'Y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir que la vas a tener vigilada, baka.'_

Ahora se encontraba con el resto de sus nakama tomando la gohan. Al principio pensó que todo podría pasar sin ninguna clase de problemas pero eso había sido esperar demasiado por parte de Sanji. La verdad es que no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiera querido aprovechar el incidente con la pesa para tener unos momentos de diversión a su costa. No es que si el caso fuera al contrario él no lo aprovechara. Seguramente que si, pero tampoco se dedicaría a pincharle durante toda la gohan, como mucho un comentario directo y sarcástico. Su vida o pensamientos no giraban en torno a Sanji.

En cambio sobre Robin ya empezaba a tener graves dudas al respecto.

"Así que nuestro pobre marimo ya no es capaz de realizar ni sus simples ejercicios sin acabar abriéndose la cabeza." La voz burlona de Sanji era lo único que se podía escuchar aparte del sonido que hacía Luffy al comer. "Un día nos lo vamos a encontrar muerto en un charco de sangre."

Por supuesto que esto último asustó a Chopper.

"¡¡AAAHHH!!" gritó mientras miraba a un despreocupado Zoro que hacía lo imposible por no dejarse arrastrar por las palabras de Sanji. "¡Eso es horrible!"

"Así es." Admitió todo serio Sanji. "Pero no seré yo quien vaya a limpiar toda la sangre que deje el marimo en cubierta." Terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las únicas reacciones visibles por parte de Zoro eran su, ahora, doblado tenedor y la vena que le palpitaba en la frente. Aún así logró mantener la compostura.

"¡¡Sanji que estoy comiendo!!" se quejó Usopp. Lo último que necesitaba para cenar era la imagen de Zoro desangrándose en cubierta.

Pero Sanji aún no parecía haber tenido suficiente diversión por el momento y siguió como si Usopp no hubiera abierto la boca.

"Oi, Chopper." Ahora que el pobre tonokai ya se había tranquilizado… "Espero que después de hacerle tu cura le hayas dado el seppun para que se pusiera bien cuanto antes."

Chopper le miró confundido. Por supuesto que no le había dado ningún seppun. En primer lugar porque seguramente Zoro le convertiría en gorro para el invierno si se le ocurriera hacerlo, y en segundo lugar porque… le daría demasiada vergüenza hacer algo así ya que no tenía una explicación médica que lo justificase.

"¿De verdad qué un seppun acelera la recuperación de las heridas?" no pudo evitar preguntar Chopper.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es un hecho comprobado desde tiempos inmemoriales." Continuó Sanji con su historia mientras se aguantaba la risa lo mejor posible.

Chopper miró medio disimuladamente a Zoro pero la peligrosa mirada que este le lanzó hizo que volviera su atención rápidamente a su plato y siguiera a comer su gohan en silencio. Esta reacción logró que, por fin, Sanji explotase a reír.

A pesar de todo estaba claro que los demás también encontraban bastante graciosa la broma de Sanji pero por lo menos hacían el esfuerzo de que no se les notase en exceso. Aun así alguna que otra risa pudo escucharse.

"Pues yo nunca oí hablar de eso." Admitió Luffy.

Aprovechando que finalmente uno de ellos se metió en la conversación Sanji decidió seguir hasta donde pudiera con su broma.

"Los seppun de amor son muy buenos para curar a las personas." La seriedad con la que Sanji hablaba producía el singular efecto de que sus palabras se tomaran por verdad. Por lo menos para aquellos lo suficiente baka para creer en semejantes cosas.

"¡¿¡EN SERIO!?!" Chopper volvía a estar maravillado con esto de los seppun y sus capacidades curativas.

Luffy no estaba seguro de si eso era cierto, pues lo único 'de amor' que había recibido habían sido los puñetazos de su ojiisan y no es que fuera un grato recuerdo por eso siguió comiendo en silencio.

A pesar de su buen juicio Chopper volvió a mirar para Zoro pero el movimiento de su mandíbula mostraba claramente que estaba a punto de liarse a golpes con el próximo que se metiera a decir estupideces a su costa.

Fue entonces cuando, de improviso, alguien, a sus espaldas, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le hizo alzar la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su frente quedó en posición horizontal. Sus ojos vieron de quien se trataba y, por eso mismo, fue incapaz de cualquier tipo de reacción.

Los labios se posaron sobre el esparadrapo que cubría el golpe en la frente de Zoro. Fue un seppun de lo más tierno y, en opinión no divulgada por Zoro, demasiado breve para disfrutar plenamente de aquella sensación tan agradable.

Todo sin que Robin dijera ninguna palabra. Y, por supuesto, el resto de sus nakama tampoco dijeron palabra alguna. Aunque esos era más por la sorpresa de su acción que por no tener nada que decir al respecto.

Sanji se veía totalmente hundido en su asiento mientras que todos miraban con asombro en sus rostros como Robin llevaba su plato y vaso al fregadero sujetados por dos 'brazos fleur' mientras su verdaderas manos las entrelazaba a su espalda.

Si Sanji no sabía como reaccionar a lo que había sucedido, tres cuartos de lo mismo le pasaba a Zoro. Vale que el gesto le cogió por sorpresa, aunque no le resultó desagradable ni nada por el estilo, pero es que esto no hacía nada más que empeorar la situación que había creado en torno a Robin.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus nakama Robin salió de la cocina dispuesta a ir a su senshitsu, eso si, no sin antes despedirse por hoy.

"Buenas noches." Y con esto salió de la cocina.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron dirigidas para todos los presentes, ninguno de ellos dudó ni por un instante que el principal destinatario de ellas era Zoro. Aunque dos de ellos parecían menos sorprendidos por los acontecimientos pero no por haber tenido alguna idea o sospecha al respecto, sino porque tenían curiosidad por saber algo.

Chopper habló por si mismo y Luffy.

"Eeh, Zoro." Dijo con ciertas reservas Chopper. "¿Sientes alguna mejora?" el isha hablaba más que el nakama. "¿Se te ha acelerado?"

Él se refería a la curación del golpe. Zoro lo hizo acerca de su corazón.

"Si."

______________________________________________

Otra noche más que iba a tener que pasarla en vela, o durmiendo muy poco tiempo. Después de que Robin le hubiera besado en la cocina, y de que pasara el tiempo suficiente para ser totalmente consciente de lo sucedido, Zoro supo que esta noche no podría ir a dormir al senshitsu porque sus nakama no iban a parar de bombardearlo con preguntas por las que no tenía respuesta. Y por las que si tenía no le apetecía nada decirla.

La verdad era que él estaba tan nervioso y confundido con todo lo sucedido como lo estaban los demás. Aquí los únicos que parecían ajenos al revuelo montado eran la propia Robin y Luffy. Aunque lo de Luffy cambió cuando se le 'explicó' lo que significaba lo ocurrido en la cocina entre Robin y Zoro.

Por supuesto que una explicación viniendo de esa banda de baka no iba a servir para nada más que empeorar la confusión reinante.

Zoro se sentó apoyado contra la pared en la popa del Merry mientras pensaba en donde podría pasar la noche. Por supuesto que quedaba descartado hacerlo en cubierta porque hacía bastante frío y no tenía la intención de volver al senshitsu para coger una manta por culpa de sus nakama que ya no le dejarían irse sin respuestas.

El almacén también era coto prohibido por estar demasiado cerca de donde dormía Nami. Conociéndola sería capaz de despertarse para ir a exigirle sus propias respuestas y seguramente lo intentaría usando su gran especialidad.

La extorsión.

No, ese lugar tampoco era viable para Zoro.

¿Qué decir de la cocina? Sanji. Con esto todo quedaba dicho para Zoro.

Lo normal habría sido que se presentara voluntario para pasar una noche más de guardia pero… esta vez esto tampoco podía ser pues a quien le tocaba hoy era a Robin. Zoro no sabía como comportarse ante ella tan pronto. Demasiado pronto después de que ella le besara para que pudiera mantener una conversación, aunque no fuera referida al seppun, con Robin.

El único lugar que le quedaba era el baño, que también quedaba fuera de lugar ya que no le gustaría estar allí cuando a alguno de sus nakama le vinieran las ganas de usarlo por la noche, y el definitivo y el ganador por falta de más posibilidades: el compartimiento del ancla y del cañón de proa.

Zoro se levantó y con paso silencioso atravesó la cubierta hasta detenerse ante la puerta que le llevaría a su 'senshitsu' por esta noche.

"… pero… ¿qué coño?" para sorpresa de Zoro la puerta no se abría. No podía imaginarse quien habría sido el baka que había cerrado… "¿cerrado? Eso es imposible."

Esta puerta no tenía ninguna manera de cerrarse para impedir que alguien pudiera entrar en aquella habitación. De alguna manera estaba bloqueada. Y viendo que no se abría con facilidad, debía de estarlo a conciencia.

Por un momento pensó en arrancar la puerta de sus goznes pero pensó que le tocaría a él el tener que arreglarla. Algo que no le apetecía nada. Fue entonces, cuando estaba tan metido en estos pensamientos, que se dio de cuenta de que otra manera podía impedírsele el paso.

La mirada de Zoro se alzó hasta la parte superior del mástil en donde Robin se encontraba haciendo guardia. No la veía a simple vista por lo que dedujo que se encontraría sentada toda acurrucada en una manta mientras leía alguno de sus libros a la luz de alguna lámpara que podía intuirse a esta distancia.

_'Tiene que ser cosa de ella. Oroka onna.'_

Sin pararse a pensárselo dos veces subió a lo más alto del mástil con gran rapidez. Por supuesto que durante el trayecto si que pensó en lo que iba a decirle. Lo malo es que no sabía muy bien que sería. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello terminó la ascensión.

_'Vaya.'_

Esto si que había sido una sorpresa. Robin se había quedado dormida mientras leía su libro.

A Zoro no le avergonzaría admitir que por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza el despertarla para que cumpliera con su deber de vigía pero, viéndola dormir con aquel rostro tan plácido y sereno, le resultó incapaz de hacerlo.

Maldiciéndose por lo bajo apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a pasar una noche más de guardia. Una guardia que no le correspondía pero que, de manera algo sorprendente, tampoco es que le desagradar mucho el tener que realizarla.

Con un último vistazo al rostro uruwashii de Robin centró toda su atención al oscuro horizonte que se extendía bajo el manto estrellado de la noche.

Robin sonrió sutilmente.

______________________________________________

Una vez más la noche terminó por dar paso a un nuevo día que amanecía ante los cansados ojos de Zoro. Con un bostezo intentó estirarse pero la acción le hizo notar aún más el cansancio que tenía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando escuchó como se movía la trampilla que conectaba el senshitsu de los tíos con la cubierta Zoro supo que ya era la hora en que Sanji iba a empezar a preparar el asagohan. Rápidamente se sentó para evitar que pudiera verle allí. Eso sería lo que le faltaría para terminar aquella historia con Robin.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que si Sanji pensase que Robin se había dormido no dudaría ni un instante en subir hasta allí para asegurarse que se encontrase bien o, en el peor de los casos posibles, el intentar despertarla. Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo rápido para evitar que eso sucediera.

"¡Robin-chwaaaan!" la llamó Sanji con su melosa y servicial voz sin levantarla demasiado para no despertar a los demás. Por nada del mundo le apetecía tener a un despierto y hambriento Luffy con él mientras estuviera preparando el asagohan.

Al poco rato surgió la figura de Robin que se apoyó en el borde de la cesta cruzada de brazos. La sonrisa de su rostro era aún más dulce al tener sus ojos entornados.

"¡Buenos días, Robin-chwan!" le saludaba Sanji mientras no paraba de agitarse como un flan ante la visión de Luffy. "Ahora mismo iba a empezar a preparar el asagohan. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo mientras tanto? ¿Un kouhii bien calentito?"

Robin ladeó ligeramente la cabeza pensando en su propuesta pero terminó por negar de manera sutil.

"Muy bien. Pero te prepararé un poco para luego. Estaré esperando ansioso por ese momento." Se despidió Sanji mientras caminaba, ¿o bailaba?, de camino a la cocina.

Robin volvió a agacharse en el interior de la cesta de vigilancia.

"… estuvo muy cerca…" susurró para si mismo Zoro.

Con mucho cuidado volvió a sentar a Robin en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que Zoro la hubiera usado como su propia kairai. La parte difícil no había sido engañar al baka de Sanji sino el tener que sujetar aquel cuerpo tan kannouteki y lograr mantener el control de su propio cuerpo. Esta parte había resultado ser la más complicada de su plan, y a Zoro no le sorprendió que así fuera.

La última parte fue colocarle la cabeza tal y como había tenido puesta. La misma inclinación… el mismo ladeo. Aunque esto casi no tenía mucha importancia pues sería normal el que no estuviera en la misma posición ya que la gente siempre tiende a moverse mientras duerme. Pero Zoro no quería dejar nada al azar.

Una vez logró ponerla de manera idéntica a como la había encontrado, Zoro se sentó en el lado opuesto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había mantenido en sus pulmones para evitar que una simple brisa provocada por su culpa hubiera dado al traste con toda su representación.

_'Suerte que ese ero-kukku era fácil de engañar usando una cara kawaii.'_

Zoro cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y evitar pensar en que había admitido que Robin era bijo, por muy cierto que eso fuera realmente. Antes de que supiera lo que ocurría se había quedado dormido.

______________________________________________

Una vez más Zoro se despertó de golpe por la misma causa que lo había hecho durante todo el día anterior. Otra vez aquel sabor volvía a estar presente en sus labios. Y, por culpa de lo ocurrido anoche en la cocina durante la gohan, no pudo evitar pensar en los labios de Robin.

Sus labios… Su sabor…

_'¿Robin?'_

¿Podía ser ella la causa del sabor que tenía en sus labios cada vez que se despertaba? No podía negar que era cierto el que Robin tenía una fragancia agradable a flores pero… ¿sus labios… sus seppun podían saber a rairakku? Y, por último pero no menos importante, ¿cómo era que podía saber cuál era el sabor de las rairakku?

Zoro agitó con fuerza la cabeza para apartar todos estos pensamientos que no le llevaban a ningún lado y se centró en lo que realmente era importante ahora mismo.

Nico Robin.

Si fuese verdad que era ella quien le había estado dejando ese sabor de rairakku en sus labios significaría que… _'me ha estado besando durante todo el día de ayer y apenas hace unos momentos'_… pero, sobre todo, que ha estado jugando con él.

_'¿Qué podías esperarte de alguien que apenas conoces y te mira de esa manera y te sonríe como nadie lo había hecho antes? ¿Qué diablos pretende?'_

Deteniéndose a pensar las cosas con cabeza y calma solamente se le ocurría una manera de averiguar si realmente fue Robin quien le había estado besando mientras dormía… o, más bien, quien le había estado besando para despertarle.

_'… por lo menos una manera agradable de despertarte…'_

Normalmente a Zoro lo tenían que despertar a golpes, cortesía de una Nami a la que no le temblaba el pulso para este tipo de cuestiones, por lo que el despertarle con un seppun era un cambio bienvenido. Y mucho más si esos seppun venían dados por Robin, ya que si alguien debía darlos nadie mejor que la persona con la que menos confianza se tiene. Hay que tener a los enemigos más cerca que a los propios amigos.

_'¿Por eso no te fías de ella? ¿Para mantenerla más cerca de ti? Tío, la verdad es que estás mal de la cabeza… __**Y que lo digas, baka. Si resulta que estoy hablando conmigo mismo**__.'_

Poniéndose en pie se acercó hasta la figura inerte de Robin. Esto le resultaba bastante fuera de lo normal, por lo menos para tratarse de él, y empezaba a tener dudas respecto a si era lo que de verdad debía hacer para intentar averiguar la verdad acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior y esta misma mañana.

El recordar que esta mañana también se había despertado con el sabor de rairakku en sus labios, aquí, en la cesta de vigilancia en lo alto del mástil donde no había nadie más que ellos dos, fue suficiente para aparcar a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el de averiguar la verdad.

Poniendo la rodilla izquierda en el suelo se acercó todo lo posible a Robin hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, lo más cerca que nunca había tenido el rostro de una onna con la única intención de besarla, pero cuando se disponía a besar a Robin…

Se encontró mirando de pronto en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules.

Nico Robin se había despertado. Se había despertado encontrándose el rostro de Zoro, y más concretamente sus labios, apenas a la distancia que les separaba el contacto entre sus narices. Por eso mismo no fue incapaz de ver la sonrisa de aquellos labios que había tenido la intención de besar.

Zoro podía sentir como iban enrojeciéndosele sus mejillas… hasta el punto de que incluso sus orejas empezaban a adquirir el mismo tono rojizo.

"Buenos días, kenshi-san." Como había supuesto, y si no se encontrase en la situación actual sería en lo que estaría pensando y no en sus labios moviéndose mientras le hablaba, la voz de Robin no se alteraba con facilidad a pesar de encontrarse con algo tan fuera de lo habitual como era esta situación en la que se encontraban.

Lo normal habría sido que Zoro se apartase de ella y retrocediera hasta el extremo opuesto pero era incapaz de moverse. Aquellos ojos le tenían totalmente paralizado. Y así estaba él arrodillado ante Robin con la intención de besarla… por supuesto que ahora que ella estaba despierta toda la idea era inviable, ¿o no?

¿Se atrevería a seguir su plan?

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Zoro podía notar aquel tono tan seguro que ella poseía y como parecía dominar la situación, incluso una tan impensable como la actual.

¿Qué debería hacer?

_'Ha tenido que ser ella. No queda otra posibilidad.'_

"Es lo más lógico." Se dijo con gran seguridad Zoro.

Robin comprendía la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar ante ella, pero era una lucha en la que ella no podía tomar parte. Era Zoro quien debería elegir el bando que quiere que venza… aunque eso no impide que diga algunas palabras al aire.

"En este mar, si hay algo de lo que dudar, eso es de tu propio sentido común."

Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sabía lo que pretendía hacer y si eso no era prueba suficiente de su culpabilidad pues ya no sabía lo que lo sería. Bueno, en verdad si que lo sabía.

_'Hazlo de una vez, baka. A retos más grandes o peligrosos te has enfrentado antes. ¿Qué tiene de peligroso este?'_

"¿Podrías ce-?" el propio Zoro se detuvo antes de terminar su pregunta.

"¿Si, kenshi-san?"

Aquello era ridículo. ¿Qué pensaría Robin si le hubiera pedido que cerrase los ojos para poder atreverse a besarla? Pero es que aquellos ojos tan profundos parecían ser capaces de hundir en ellos todo el valor y las agallas que pudiera tener Zoro.

_'Das pena. ¡Si, es una bijo! Pero no por ello te va a impedir realizar lo que debes hacer… hacerle. __**¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR Y HAZLO!!**__'_

"¿Qué es lo qu-?"

Las palabras de Robin fueron interrumpidas cuando los labios de Zoro se posaron sobre los suyos. Se trataba de un seppun dulce y cargado con cariño y respeto. Incluso cuando su lengua empezó a recorrerlos de igual manera. Estaba claro que intentaba saborearlos por completo pero pronto aquella necesidad empezó a crecer junto al deseo que experimentaban sus cuerpos.

Pero la obtención de su respuesta le detuvo.

"¡¡Fuiste tú!!" le dijo Zoro a Robin separándose de ella, de esos labios tan sabrosos que lo llamaban con pasión y necesidad. Robin le miró con rostro impasible, lo más impasible que podía poner a pesar de sentir como su rostro estaba acalorado por la fogosidad de aquellos seppun. "Ayer y hace unos minutos... ¡Tú me besaste!"

"Oh, eso." Robin entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo Zoro. "Si, yo te besé, kenshi-san."

Zoro no sabía si el que lo hubiera admitido con tanta facilidad era un buen signo o si significaba que aún seguía jugando con él pues, ¿por qué le había estado besando todo este tiempo? Era algo que Zoro necesitaba saber con urgencia antes de que su cuerpo se le rebelase y fuera incapaz de frenar sus deseos.

_'Tanto entrenamiento, ¿para qué? Para que llegue una onna uruwashii y logre volverte del revés con una facilidad extraordinaria.'_

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó con ansias de saber la respuesta. "¿Por qué me besaste?"

Ahora si que la mirada de Robin era de total confusión.

"¡¿Por qué?!" aquello le resultaba bastante chocante a Robin. "Para despertarte nada mejor que un seppun, kenshi-san."

Aquello le dejó sin palabras. Y aunque las tuviera no sabría como responder a eso. Le besó para despertarle. Bien, era cierto que había acertado en su propósito pues apenas había recibido los besos terminaba por despertarse casi al momento. Pero, ¿realmente ese era un buen motivo para andar besando a la gente?

"¿Es así cómo despiertas al resto?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No." El tono firme utilizado no dejaba lugar a equivocaciones o dobles sentidos. Únicamente le había besado a él.

"¿Por qué?" repitió Zoro.

La sonrisa dulce y amable del rostro de Robin logró apaciguar las ansias y la irritabilidad que había empezado a crecer en Zoro. Con suavidad empezó a acariciarle una mejilla con la mano, tanto con la palma como con el dorso.

"¡¿Por qué, kenshi-san?!" le repitió con dulzura Robin. "¿Te has visto últimamente en un espejo? Eres un benkei. Binan y tienes un kigai. Aparte de ser un gran kengou con un gran sentido del deber. Y que seas alguien ciertamente abunakkashii resulta ser un gran iroke para mi."

Zoro no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ciertamente esta onna pensaba que él era una especie de hombre perfecto?… ¡¡pero perfecto para ella!!

"Si, kenshi-san." Robin colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Zoro entrelazándolas. "Me gustas."

Y aquí está él. En lo alto del mástil dentro de la cesta de vigilancia junto a Robin. Ella admitiendo que, sin ninguna posibilidad de error, le gusta. Prueba de ello fue todo lo que ocurrió durante el día de ayer y esta mañana cuando Robin le estuvo besando, con la excusa de querer despertarle. ¿Podía seguir siendo eso?

¿Un juego?

Pero entonces, ¿qué había sido aquel otro seppun?

"¿Por qué me besaste anoche en la cocina?" le preguntó Zoro cuando apenas no quedaba distancia entre sus rostros.

Robin apoyó su frente sobre la de Zoro, sobre el esparadrapo que aún tenía pegado, y empezó a moverla lentamente a ambos lados.

"Ya lo dijo kukku-san." A Zoro no le gustó escuchar aquel apodo de sus labios pero sabía que resultaba ridículo pensar algo así. "Los seppun ofrecidos por amor son capaces de curar a las personas amadas."

Aquello casi le detuvo los latidos del corazón de Zoro. Sabía que lo tenía que preguntar y sabía que ella lo estaba esperando, pero por algún motivo, tal vez miedo a que esta burbuja en la que se encontraban terminase por explotar y les dejase otra vez en mundos aparte, no se sentía con fuerzas para realizarla.

_'¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién dijo miedo?!'_

"Has dicho que te gusto y ahora esto… ¿quieres decir qué me amas?"

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan a manos de otra persona y mucho menos en las de una onna… bueno, tal vez de otra manera…

"Sé lo que siento…" dijo Robin acercando sus labios a los de Zoro. "… ¿sabes qué es lo que sientes, kenshi-san?"

Palabras. Hay momentos en que se necesitan para explicar el mundo en otros ni un millón de ellas son rivales para una simple acción.

Los labios de Zoro acariciaron los de Robin dando inicio a su suki no seppun.

**END** or** FIN** or **shimekukuri**

______________________________________________

Fin de la historia como a quedado totalmente claro con las últimas palabras.

Espero que os haya gustado y que así lo hayáis disfrutado. ¿Reviews? Eso queda a vuestro gusto.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Sameru Zoro**: Despertar a Zoro.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Asagohan**: Desayuno.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Gyuuniku**: Carne de buey.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Sakura**: Cerezo.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Tengoku**: Paraíso. Cielo.

**Rairakku**: Lilas

**Mikanbatake**: Plantación de mandarinas.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Koishii**: Amada. Querida.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Beppin**: Belleza.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Oroka** **onna**: Estúpida mujer.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Tonokai**: Reno.

**Ojiisan**: Abuelo.

**Uruwashii**: Hermoso. Encantador.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Kairai**: Marioneta.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Bijo**: Mujer hermosa.

**Benkei**: Hombre fuerte.

**Binan**: Atractivo.

**Kigai**: Espíritu fuerte.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Abunakkashii**: Peligroso.

**Iroke**: Sex appeal.

**Suki no seppun**: Beso de amor.

Nos leemos pronto.^^


End file.
